Supremecy
by Rookie-one
Summary: A new adventure. Set between ANH and ESB, first few chapters, starring Han, Luke, Chewie and the droids so far. Please R&R!!


****

Star Wars: Supremacy

__

David Nevin ~ Rookie-one

Supremacy

The Galactic civil war continues. Pilots of the REBEL ALLIANCE, striking from the rebel base on Yavin four, have destroyed the DEATH STAR, dealing a crushing blow to the GALACTIC EMPIRE and ensuring the survival of the Alliance against the empire.

DARTH VADER, enraged by this defeat, has ordered a full attack on the REBEL ALLIANCE base on Yavin four, in an effort to gain revenge for the humiliating defeat of the battle station at the hands of Rebel fighters.

Their only base and supplies in ruins after an attack on an unprecedented scale, the vastly depleted fleet of the REBEL ALLIANCE struggles in space to avoid entanglement with the imperial starfleet at this crucial hour.

Construction of a new rebel base on the freezing ice world of Hoth begins, and hope is restored once more to the Alliances cause. 

To this end, IMPERIAL forces under the command of DARTH VADER scour the galaxy in an attempt to catch the REBEL ALLIANACE off guard and restore unrivalled power to the empire in the galaxy once more…

-- 1. --

''Yeah, I guess so.'' Han admitted with a shrug as Chewbacca argued the cons of installing the new, if often troublesome, Imperial issue Gr-44 Ion blasters as a replacement for the _Millennium Falcons_ port lasers. 

The ship stood about three or four metres behind the pair, a rusting corellian transport that could easily be mistaken for scrap metal. Although outdated even for its time, it was never an embarrassment to Han, except maybe at the times when high-ranking generals or royalty wished to see his famous ship. Such occasions were acutely embarrassing to say to least, with shameful comments such as 'You mean that thing actually flies!' and ' I'm terribly sorry, I appear to be in the wrong hanger' forever cropping up. These ships were quite large, but also cumbersome and were normally used for trading and civilian transport. 

The _Millennium Falcon_ was quite different. Heavily modified over the years, presently containing weapons normally only found on destroyers and cruisers and a shielding system advanced enough to allow the Falcon to take part in battles that would normally be reserved for capital ships. 

But there was one thing that gave it this advantage, something Han prided himself on as the fruit of years of hard work and gambling, a statistic that made the ship famous despite its clunky appearance. It's speed. Beautiful manoeuvring capabilities in the tightest of battle situations combined with its amazing speed gave a strange grace and elegance to a ship of its size few others could match.

Imperial Star Destroyers, Hapan Battle Dragons, scores of tie fighters and even a super star destroyer. Han had encountered all of them and outrun most of them. What he couldn't out-run, he out-flew. 

No where in the galaxy could a more capable crew _or_ ship be found 

'' Yeah Chewie, but – yeah I know you hair-ball!'' Han growled. ''I think you – what do you mean useless? I've seen much bett – well yeah they _do_ that sometimes, but…'' 

He was cut off by another round of throaty roars and moans. '' But Chewie,'' Han protested again, '' Imagine those Imperial sl – Ah, lets forget it for today anyway, ok?'' he said eventually. 

Chewbacca gave a hearty roar of agreement. Han made as to walk out of the dark hanger, Chewbacca following suit, but he couldn't help but glance longingly back at the twin giant cannons lying exposed atop two sturdy crates next to the _Falcons_ eastern boarding ramp. Some how or another, he was going to get those installed on his ship. 

* * * * *

The rebel prisoner was almost totally naked, save for the severely tattered remains of his standard issue black pants and blue shirt, both flecked in blood as he hung suspended from the high ceiling in the interrogation room. One eye was half closed in a dark purple welt; his other obscured by a film of blood running from a deep cut in his forehead. Along his muscular stomach were various glowing red burn marks and dark bruises from the frequent and brutal beatings and torture sessions. 

But he had not talked, given no information of his rank or indeed even his name.

For a while the beatings stopped, and the soldier though that perhaps he had gotten the better of them and there would be no more beatings. He was horribly wronged as a beating of unparalleled ferocity was launched against him the following day in a fresh campaign to uncover the location of the section of the rebel fleet in which he was stationed. He revealed nothing, and never would.

Now it was almost unbearable. He had received almost no food or water for several days filled with beatings, and he was about to drift into sub-consciousness again just as the cells door slid open with a noisy clang.

There was the clattering of feet, muttering of several low voices followed by a peculiar scraping noise.

He was suddenly roughly cut down and thrown onto the filthy floor. His whole body screamed in protest, and a red hot flash of pain washed over his exhausted body as he hit the ground. Limbs ached, chest swollen and bruised, head pounding, as he struggled to even stand. He had no idea how long he had been in this place, weeks, days; he had lost track of time quickly in this painful and thorough _interrogation_. 

Two guards yanked him to his feet, muttering coarse obscenities as they carried his weak and certainly smelly body to the door, bathing his broken body in light for the first time in what seemed an eternity. 

''Okay, it's okay…can…I can walk myself.'' He croaked, wobbling on unsteady legs. 

He had to wipe his one good eye repeatedly to allow him to navigate the bright, sparse corridors he was being led down. He could only guess he was being led to a commanding officer. The corridor ended suddenly at a large, metallic grey shield door. One of his guards stepped forward, frowning as he entered a four-digit code in the doors illuminous panel, before stepping smartly to the side of the door, staring straight ahead with his hands folded behind his back. 

__

Very smart, the Rebel officer noted feebly. _Who was he being presented to_? 

The door slid open with an almost silent hiss. The officer strained his eyes, leaning slightly forward in an effort to make out the dark shape that stood perhaps ten meters in front of him. He wiped a film of blood from his eye and his visibility cleared enough for him to recognise the person in front of him. _It almost looked like - no, it couldn't be, not him, not here…oh god, it is him, it's -._

The door glided firmly shut, sealing the officer and his new interrogator together in the room. 

  
* * * * *

It was almost midnight when Han left his bunk to make his way to the _Millennium falcon_. Although the small room was dark enough that he couldn't find his shoes, he didn't want to run the risk of waking Chewie by turning on the light. He didn't have to worry about making noise on the other hand at least. The big oaf was making enough noise through his snoring to block the noise of an approaching star cruiser. But it was better to be cautious, Han reasoned. He gently lowered himself to the floor and spread his arms across the floor in a wide arc. Nothing. _Where in hell did I put his them?_ He wondered, annoyed. He lowered his legs and leaned forward slowly until he was almost totally flat on the polished floor, spreading his arms even further across the floor in an effort to locate the boots. Still nothing. He was about to give up and return to his bunk when the cabin door rushed open, washing over him a refreshing temporary breeze. Before he looked up he saw his black boots arranged perfectly in front of the doorway, bathed in the dull glow of the hallways light.

''I hope I'm not interrupting anything?'' Came the gentle but mocking voice above him. 

Leia, _Princess _Leia, stood above him in a flowing white dress, sparkling earrings glinting in the light. Han wondered just _how_ stupid he looked at the current moment, spread across the floor with his limbs out wide. For a moment he just stared up at Leia, admiring her elegance, but only then did he seem to realise the sceptical look on her face and he realised where he was. He scrambled quickly to his feet, his face flushed and his clothes ruffled. He looked a little scruffy to say the least, but then again Leia had never seen him much different. 

''Uh, no, I was just looking for something.'' He replied, squirming and imagining a giant boot kicking him up the behind. ''Couldn't sleep.'' he added helpfully, as if to explain further his bizarre actions. 

''Clearly.'' Leia said with a smile that hinted at disbelief. 

''Anyway, what are you doing in my cabin at this hour? I could have been fast asleep.'' Han said, looking suspiciously at Leia. 

''Well you're not.'' Leia replied wearily. ''I need to talk to you about something. '' 

Han looked at her in wonder. '' At this hour? Could it have not waited for tomorrow, your highness? '' He asked, suddenly interested_. Anything that warranted a conversation at this time of the morning must be important_, Han thought. ''Go on sweet-hart, I'm listening. '' He added, staring intently at Leia. 

''Not here, '' Leia replied; jerky her thumb in the direction of the sleeping wookie in the far bunk, now sounding like a rusty saw. Han grimaced and shook his head. Leia saw the look on his face and surpressed a smile. 

''Come on, we can talk along the corridor as we make our way to the command room. '' She said, stepping back towards the door.

''Hold on a minute, princess, what's all this -? '' Han started, but Leia had already left and was waiting impatiently in the corridor. Han stuck up one finger before sitting down to shove on his boots, mumbling obscenities to himself before rising. He then went out to join Leia, leaving Chewbacca to create enough noise for the both of them twice over. 

* * * *

The Rebel soldier stood trembling as Vader stood over him. Over two meters tall, his face forever masked by a bizarre death mask, flowing black capes wrapped around his bulky body. The dark lord of the Sith was a terrifying figure as he stood commanding over his prisoner. 

'' I am getting impatient, captain. '' Vader breathed, ''You will learn it is not wise to defy the Empire. It seems most unfortunate you were the sole survivor of you ship. You will reveal the location of the plans for the Alliance's base or will suffer beyond your own imagination.''

The captain regarded him with a single bloodshot eye. The other eye socket was but a bloody gouge, the eyeball deflated and hanging limply over the rim, among a wet stream of blood. The pain was almost unbearable, yet the Rebel officer gritted his teeth and spoke through tight lips. 

''I will not talk, Vader. You will get nothing from Me.'' he choked. 

''Very well, rebel.'' Vader replied, ''the interrogation will continue.'' 

He silently stared at the prisoner lying exposed on the ground and raised his hand, clenching it into a tight fist. Every finger on the captain's hand cracked into several pieces, and an agonised scream filled the room. Vader used the force to levitate the rebel into a standing position before using invisible, powerful arms to deliver smashing blows to the midsection of the prisoner through the force that left almost immediate bruises. Vader stood indifferent to the painful screams and cries. This went on for quite some time before Vader let the prisoners broken body drop to the floor, his body a mass of bruises and cuts, covered in his own blood. He would not last for much longer. 

'' I give you one last chance to reveal the location of the plans. '' Vader commanded. 

It seemed to take the prisoner several moments to receive this final warning. He finally looked up, his face a total ruin of blood and cuts. 

''M…mu…murderer. '' He slowly gasped, using his last strength to utter the word. 

He dropped to the floor, too weak to move, not quite dead. 

Vader looked at him with contempt. 

''So be it. '' He turned and strode out of the room. Leaving the dying prisoner sprawled on the filthy floor. 

* * * * *

''Say, uh, princess, you still haven't told me what this is all about. '' Han said uneasily, finally worried that something _very_ serious was unfolding.

Leia glanced at him.

''Han, as you probably expect, this is _very _serious. A matter of security for the rebel alliance. '' 

Han looked at her quickly. ''Yeah, I guessed as much, but exactly how serious are we talking? '' He asked. 

Leia stopped walking just outside the door to the command room. She pointed a slender finger back towards his chest and poked him gently.

''Serious enough to need your help, hotshot. '' She mouthed before striding into the command room. 

Wow, thought Han, _must be serious_. He quickly ran through the doorway to catch up with Leia.

* * * * *

The guards watched nervously as Darth Vader strode angrily out of the room, leaving the double blast doors open. He stopped at Lieutenant Nal and pointed back at the room. 

''I want this cleaned up, Lieutenant. '' He said sharply, before moving on, not waiting for a reply. 

''Yes, sir. '' Nal breathed anyway, indicating for two stormtroopers to follow him into the room. 

It was a horrific sight. The prisoner lay sprawled on the dirty floor, amid a pool of his own blood. His stomach and chest were almost black from the beatings that had literally ruptured his innards, and dotted around the body were horrific dark angry red burn marks. His limbs were a mess, tangled and bent unnaturally. Nal groaned inwardly. Of all Vader's interrogations he had seen, this must be the worst. He had never seen the Dark lord get this physical with a prisoner. _Whatever it was he was after_, Nal thought, _it must have been serious._

* * * * *

The General stood over the holo screen, explaining the various images of star systems and planets that appeared in rotation. Han watched silently, not really taking any of it in, more interested in twiddling his thumbs as he studied their fascinating design. _Yeah_, thought Han, _Thumbs really were interesting_. He leaned over to Leia but accidentally slid off the plastic chair, creating a loud racket that interrupted the meeting as his chair clattered to the floor. 

''Sorry. '' He muttered, embarrassed as he picked up the chair and slid back into it.

Leia shot him a glare that said, _Han; this is serious, so stop messing around. _He shrugged his shoulders helplessly as he looked at her at Leia. He still didn't see why he was here anyway. The general coughed, gave Solo one last concerning look, and continued on with his fascinating speech. All attention was suddenly averted from him, so Han returned to twiddling his thumbs, although keeping a careful eye on Leia. The holo screen suddenly disappeared. 

''So you see, '' the General concluded, '' the ship could be on any of these planets. '' 

The other officers at the marble table began o slowly nod their heads in agreement, quietly discussing the matter among themselves. 

''Uh, ship?'' Han asked, a little louder then he had intended. So there _was_ more to this seemingly pointless conversation. He _had_ wondered why Leia had said she needed _his_ help. All eyes swivelled in his direction. He tried to look casual, feeling his face beginning to flush. 

'' Ah, yes, Captain Solo. I forgot you arrived late. '' The general said simply, indicating towards Han and Leia.

_Late_, thought Han, _how much did I miss_? 

''Two days ago, one of our ships was attacked and destroyed in the Berlinea system by what we presume to be pirates or smugglers of some kind. But it was no ordinary ship. It was the ship that was carrying in depth plans of the new base recently constructed on Hoth. Before the Ship impacted, an officer communicated that the plans were safe. Hidden. We have no idea where these plans could be. Presumably somewhere in the wreckage. After impact we received two distorted messages from a survivor.''

The general pressed a button on the remote contained in his hand, and the base plate on the floor projected a grainy and distorted image. It was a rebel Soldier, his uniform tattered and torn, his white helmet held under one arm, gazing with concern into the screen. He tapped the screen twice and then stepped back.

__

Rebel c-ntrol, this I- captain Osdea of the Crimson Fist. I can f--d no other survivors on board. The plans are safe, hid--- I- a --c—na---n-e dr--- f---- I have dis—tch-d. If it ---- er--- wa---t s-ould, en--y sc—n-rs sh--ld not pi-k it up. I've also t-ken the li---ty o – W-it – 

The Captain turned away, tapping at a computer, monitoring charts before turning back to the screen. He frowned and twisted a tuning dial on the side of the picture. The image began to improve, the sound getting less fuzzy.

__

The sca--ers are picking up activity. Can't determine what origin yet. The same thugs who blasted us out of space no doubt. I'll see I – wait, I see it – some kind of vehicles o- the distance… My god, they're Imperial scout walkers! I can make out about a dozen! Accompanied by do-ens st—mtro-pers spr--ding out in a wide arc towards my position! I will have to end tra---ission soon. What are the imperials doing here? Is it possible that they know wh-t was onboard? I'm mo--ng out now, I may be able to avoid capture. Rebel control, it is vital you receive this tr-nsmi---on and analyse it. 

The transmission suddenly cut into blackness. The general swung around towards the table. ''This is the first message we received, about one week ago. We received another only forty minutes after the first.'' The holo screen burst again into life. This time the picture and clarity of the sound were perfect. The captain was crouched down in a dark room, a dull humming noise in the background. His face conveyed raw fear. 

__

They're everywhere. I can't get out, I fear it is only a matter of minutes before I am found. I don't know what became of the plans. It is a huge operation, hundreds of stormtroopers, speeder bikes, and scout walkers. They must know about the plans, I suspect tipped off by the scum who shot us down. Although I don't know how _the Imperials would know_ _there was any plans on board. There must be foul play involved; I Fear the Empire was waiting for our ship in orbit when we dropped out of hyperspace to scout the area. _

There was a loud clanging noise behind the captain, and he turned sharply. He returned to the screen and leaned forwards so his face filled the whole window.

__

I hope it is not too late.

The transmission cut. The general turned to look at Han. 

''We are not sure if the 'thugs' he referred to are pirates or Imperials, he didn't say. We guess that the ship was attacked by pirates and was downed. Then the pirates contacted the Empire and let them search the remains probably for a reward. We say this because he surely would have said if the Imperial navy attacked him, and he shows shock when he sees the Imperial troops moving towards the wreckage, which he would not have done if he was downed by them, you understand? What is unexplained is how the Empire would have known the plans were onboard, which they clearly did by sending such a large party after the ship. We also don't know why the imperials didn't attack the ship themselves.'' 

''Maybe they had large pirate parties all over the galaxy, at say, a number of different planets the ship was travelling through at some point.'' Han said, thoughtfully. 

The general nodded. ''And when one of these groups found the ship, the Empire would step in.'' he concluded. 

Han nodded, although something still bothered him. 

__

Why didn't they do that themselves? He wondered. _They had enough manpower twice over to cover the list of planets. _A sudden thought hit him_. Maybe the Empire was worried that if they spread their warships into smaller war-groups, either rebels or pirates could easier attack them, or even both together. If a pirate group found the ship, a large single starfleet could make its way to the site. The pirates would have no use for the ship, and would receive an extremely generous reward for handing it over. _Han relayed this thought to the General and the board, to be met with nods of approval.

''Yes,'' the general said slowly, ''that would make sense, but we still seem to have a problem. How did the Empire know about the ship and the plans it contained?''

Han looked uneasily over at Leia.

* * * * *

Luke Skywalker stood rigid in the dark doorway, concentrating on his unseen attacker. The glowing blue shaft of this lightsaber lit up the floor around him in a blue haze, giving a faint outline of the seeker droid silently gliding around him, waiting to unleash a torrent of non-fatal bolts. He gently kneaded the lightsaber through the cool air in front of him, leaning back on his feet to allow for quick manoeuvre. The droid suddenly dropped low, sending two orange blasts towards Luke's thighs. Luke swung the lightsaber around in an arc until it deflected the bolts away towards the wall and quickly leaned sideways and deflected a further three bolts away from his exposed chest. The seeker droid hovered for a moment before gliding backwards and settling down into the corner of the room. Luke deactivated his lightsaber and tossed it onto his bed, as he leaned against the wall for a brief moment. _I'm improving_, Luke thought. He was becoming more familiar with the lightsaber, becoming more a part of it then its owner. He briefly thought of Ben, and knew he would be proud of his progress. Ben. The single greatest friend Luke had ever known. Not the best perhaps, Han, Leia and the droids filled that position in his life, but Ben was definitely the _greatest _friend he had ever had. He dismissed the thoughts in his mind and instead tried to concentrate on the current time. He looked longingly at the deactivated lightsaber on his ruffled bed. It glinted in the flooding darkness, and Luke wondered how good he could become with the weapon over time. He reflected sadly that perhaps he would never become a Jedi, now that Ben was gone. Skilled with a lightsaber perhaps, but never a true Jedi. He sighed, and left the room. Along the corridor was mostly deserted, save for a few technicians and droids, some of whom gave him a cheerful greeting. He waved back in false enthusiasm. The Command room doors were still closed when he arrived, so he decided to wait outside, not wishing to interrupt a session he was already aware of anyway. He wondered what Han would make of the whole thing, and more importantly, if he would accept the _offer_. 

* * * * *

''You what? '' Han exclaimed incredulously, as he looked at the General and Leia in surprise. ''You want me to lead a-''

''Yes Han, '' Leia said simply, ''We want you to lead the recovery mission to the Berlina system. ''

* * * * *

Luke checked his watch, sure that the meeting was going to end anytime soon. He could hear vaguely muffled voices from inside and he smiled, thinking about how Han would react. He leaned back against the wall, sitting uncomfortably in the moulded plastic chair, looking out at the stars through the large window in front of him. There came a commotion of toots and whistles from down the corridor and Luke looked up in surprise. A stubby astromech droid rolled down the corridor tooting angrily at his companion, a bronze translator droid, in humanoid form. Luke smiled. 

"Artoo, Threepio!" He shouted to the droids. Artoo gave one last angry beep and rolled down towards Luke.

''Why I Never- '' Threepio exclaimed, appalled at his companions language. He too stuttered down the hall. 

"Well, master Luke!" Threepio said in a huffy tone, a sense of annoyance portrayed despite his unchanging face. "Have the board reached a conclusion yet?" 

"No, not yet." Luke replied faintly, looking on with amusement as Artoo bumped into a chair and let off a stream of angry toots and whistles at the offending item before he turned towards Luke, his domed head swivelling cautiously around the corridor for any more devious furniture. 

"Good to see you again Artoo." Luke said comfortably, genuinely glad to see the hapless duo once more.

It had been a while since he had last seen them; he had been quite busy until recently. Rebellion business. 

"I'm glad to hear you two will be accompanying the recovery mission." Luke said, marvelling at how shiny Artoo was. 

"Say Artoo," Luke commented, " did someone give you a polish or-"

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Threepio said suddenly, aghast. "Us, on a dangerous mission in Imperial territory?" 

Artoo rocked slightly on his stubby legs, whistling excitedly. Threepio looked down at him, examining his smaller companion with wonder. 

"What do you mean, volunteered?" Threepio asked, turning to look at Luke. 

"Well," Luke said, stroking his chin, "I knew a loyal droid like yourself wouldn't hesitate to-"

The large shield door in front of Luke suddenly hissed open. Han stormed out, leaving a startled Leia to catch up with his long, angry strides. An excited babble could be heard from the command room, and Luke watched Han, curiously. Han turned around, sweeping his arms in a small arc. 

"No way, Princess. I don't care what you say, but this is different." He said. "I'm not becoming part of this. I've overstayed here as it is."

He turned back around and stalked down the empty corridor, his polished boots leaving loud, pounding echoes. 

Luke looked at Leia in wonder. "A definite, did you say?" he asked curiously. 

Leia looked at him sadly, and shook his head.

"It's no use, he won't do it. I guess I expected too much of him." she said bitterly.

"Don't worry." Luke said, looking at Han calculatingly as he walked up the corridor. "He'll change his mind. If I know Han, he'll change his mind."

"Then you don't know me, Kid." Han suddenly shouted back, continuing to walk straight ahead. "I mean what I say. I won't do it." 

He turned sharply, looked stonily at Leia and Luke, and excited the hall through a small service door. 

Luke shook his head, smiling. Leia glared at him, clearly annoyed.

"This is serious Luke, I really don't think he'll do it." She said angrily. 

"Don't worry." Luke replied. "He'll come to his senses. He'll do it, I promise."

"What senses?" Leia asked bitterly, before turning back to the command room. 

****

-- 2. --

Han looked over stonily at Chewie. 

"I think we've overextended our stay here as it is, Chewie. I don't think leading an important recovery mission in Imperial territory is what I had in mind," he said. "I don't even know why they would choose me of all people. Me, Han Solo, the irresponsible and clumsy _hot shot_, who also happens to have a price on his head so large he can't even enter most systems."

Chewie gave a hearty roar of agreement, followed by some awkward barks. Han feigned anger.

"What do you mean, Leia- what? No way, you over-grown hairball. The princess is too busy to be a woman. She's probably forgotten how to be one." Han said, smiling. 

Chewie looked at Han and gave another series of throaty barks and whines.

"Yeah, we are good pilots, but Luke is pretty handy, I'm sure he could lead the expedition."

Chewie didn't reply, and Han looked at him with a tired expression on his face.

"Oh, I don't know Chewie, what do you think?" 

Chewie whined gently.

"Yeah, I guessed as much. You really like staying around here, don't you?"

Chewie nodded his head vigorously, barking loudly.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Han said, swivelling around in his chair towards the Falcons cockpit window, looking out at the tranquillity of infinite space and the glowing clusters of white stars. 

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time." He whispered, shaking his head. 

* * * * *

Eight X-wings cruised slowly through the peaceful depths of the outskirts of the Berlina system, standing out clearly against the glowing, green surface of the large planet. 

"Rogue leader reporting in, nothing in my sector, lets make one more pass and get back to base."

"Affirmative Rogue leader, scanners are clean here. I'm with you, make it quick." 

Two of the X-wings drew closer together, before swinging around in wide inter-crossing arcs towards the starting point. The other ships flew straight ahead, staying on the pre-planned flight path.

"Rogue squadron, stay on pre planned flight path. We're making one last sweep; we'll be back with you in a few minutes. Rogue five, take over the squadron until I return."

"Affirmative, Rogue leader. Scanners are clean." 

Inside his cockpit, Luke frowned at the readout monitor. 

"Negative Artoo, scopes aren't picking up anything. What are you getting?" he asked curiously. 

He tilted his head to check the long-range scanners. The panel showed a blank, clean sector. The short-range scanners showed the same, and Luke shook his head.

"No, Artoo, scanners show nothing. Do you have any idea what it is you're picking up?"

Luke frowned as he read the reply. 

"Rogue squadron." He said into the com-link. "Are you picking up anything on the long or short range scanners?"

"Negative Rogue leader."

"Negative"

"Nothing, Rogue leader."

"Scanners clean."

There was no reply from Rogue seven. 

"Rogue seven," Luke said, "Did you-"

The com-link suddenly burst into life. 

"Nothing on the scanners Rogue leader," Rogue seven said, "but my droid _is_ picking up something, although I don't know what it is." 

A feeling of dread suddenly filled Luke and a dark wrenching began to twist in his mind. Something terrible was about to happen.

"Rogue squadron, take evasive action immediately!" He shouted into the comm-link. 

The TIE fighters suddenly materialised in front of them, space beginning to ripple and shimmer as it melted into TIE interceptors.

"What the hell-" someone started, but the voice was cut off in a fiery hiss as a crippling hail of green laser bolts sent the X-wing spiralling out of control into the planets atmosphere. 

The first wave of TIE's screamed past the X-wings, more beginning to appear in hazy blue shimmering effects as they came out of nowhere. 

The S foils of the X-wings moved and locked into attack position, ready to engage the TIE interceptors. 

* * * * *


End file.
